


I shall sing you safe on your way (I shall sing you safely home)

by Mia_Zeklos



Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is King-Beyond-the-Wall, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, and together they're about to create a brave new world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: Two years after Jon's exile, it's time for him to come home.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740037
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	I shall sing you safe on your way (I shall sing you safely home)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFU7nRe7C0A). This song is about very literal wolves returning home, but I'm laying that topic on thick during this ship week anyway, so it fits.  
> Written for day five of the Jonsa Drabble Fest - **Winterfell/the Wall**. Hope you guys enjoy it and, as always, feedback is most welcome!

Two years.

That’s how long it takes, in the end, for her to call him back. For Jon to respond to her raven. For their people – the north that they’d both been born in and the true north that he’s accepted as his own – to meet in the middle, in the ruins of the Wall where it had been broken down during the war with the dead. It’s a good place as any, especially with the already blooming spring; a reminder of the boundary they had overcome for their collective sake and of the world that they’d done it for. Now that it’s far warmer than it had been in the beginning of winter, the Wall is weeping again and Sansa’s eyes water with both the irritation of the sun’s glare in the melting ice and the sight that welcomes her through the gap when her brother steps through.

“You came.” It’s all she can say, and even more strangely so, given how lengthy her offer for him had been – detailing all the minute loopholes in his exile, the fact that the North’s independent status can protect both him and the Wildlings that should choose to follow him from the law in the Six Kingdoms and that, should it come to anything that dire, there’s always Bran’s kinghood to come into play, all for the sake of bringing him _home_ – back to Winterfell, where he belongs, as King of the North. It had been easier when they’d been doing it together, and far more rewarding. It had felt a little like belonging; the sort she’s not come anywhere close to for _two years_.

Jon shrugs and his smile is easier than it had ever been before. “Of course I came. You called.”

In the end, that’s all it ever takes.


End file.
